In Between Breaks
by Code Breaker
Summary: What if the characters we see in film had a life away from the screen? Features Alice from "Resident Evil" and Ash from the "Evil Dead" films. Very short.


WARNING: CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE COPYRIGHTED TO THE COMPANIES THAT OWN THEM.  
  
  
  
"In Between Breaks"  
  
By Code Breaker  
  
Alice walked into the bar, wearing nothing but the doctor's coat she found. Minutes ago, she was standing in the middle of a city that was wrecked and ravaged with terror. She was glad, because it was in between one of her breaks, which was hard to get because she had to be ready for the next showing.  
  
At least I'm still standing, even if it is what the writer and director wanted me to be doing, she thought to herself.  
  
She entered the familiar bar, taking a seat on the stool. She knew that the bar had been here for a long time, ever since the day of experimentation with film. In fact, the entire building was that of the first original stage that was used to test the first camera. Ever since then, many had come into existence. Of course, many of these kind of buildings formed throughout years, there is even being an outer planet from the one that they are on. She knew that she had five minutes in between the beginning of the ending credits to the beginning of the next run.  
  
"Hey, Alice." She heard the voice of a man she met while in here.  
  
She turned to look at the guy whom said high to her. He had a big chin, which was one of the most notable features of his face. He had a ripped up shirt on, one of the long sleeves missing. The things that many people would have recognize is the chainsaw attached to the wrist of his left hand.  
  
"Hey, Ash," she replied.  
  
In between the breaks that she had, she had a talk with him. He too knew what it was like to be in a zombie film that would be shown first in theaters all around the world, and then eventually once in a while when the film went to video. Of course, he didn't know what it was like to be in the film adaptation of "Resident Evil".  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ash, I'm fine." Alice said propping her head up with her hand, waiting for the barkeeper, "Just having to do this every five minutes is making me a bit tired."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ash said as he sat back, "I'm about to head out myself. A fan of my films has just got a copy of "Army of Darkness" on DVD today."  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to worry much about zombies. I have to wake up at my introduction in a shower with water that is ice cold, I have to pretend I have no memory of who I am and have to watch my fellow characters die over and over again."  
  
Ash only chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry kid," he said, "Eventually, no one will care to watch it anymore. You'll get a bit more of free time. The worst problem you can have is if the writer and director of your film choose to do a sequel. And if the actress who plays you decides not to do it, then another actress will take on the role and you won't have to worry about it ever again. Besides, you could be like one of the characters that have to constantly end up dead. Or maybe even the criminals, serial killers, supernatural freaks and whatnot who have to be locked up for the short time they have before they are unleashed in film again."  
  
Other than the bar, there was a prison for the criminals that were made just for film. They also housed the serial killers of slasher films as well. She heard that one time that one of the Jason Voorhees and one of the Michael Myers had got out of the cells that held them and had a fight to see who was the better killer. There was another building too, what was referred to as "animal control", where the sharks from all the "Jaws" films to the Dinosaurs of "Jurassic Park" were held. As hospital and morgue, where characters who have been killed are brought back to life and the injured repaired for their appearance in the next showing. A car shop was also there, for where all of the most popular vehicles in film were held, worked on and refueled. The one that she dreaded the most, was the "Supernatural Mansion", where every ghost, spook, monster, vampire, and zombie were held. The most popular one there was the original 1930s Dracula, who rarely came over to the bar to talk with the protagonists of films. Finally, there was the other planet where alien species of all kind, from the small aliens from the 1950s to the naked Space Girl from "Lifeforce", even all the Predators and Aliens from those films. The most recent alien that she and the others knew about was the one from "The Faculty".  
  
The barkeep stepped up, waiting to take her order.  
  
"A Jolt Cola. Make that a double." Alice muttered, not much in the mood to go back out.  
  
The barkeep complied, placing two cans on the bar. Alice opened both before consuming them. Ash watched as she guzzled the first one down quickly.  
  
"Aren't you going to at least take time to breathe?" Ash asked.  
  
Alice quickly glanced up at the clock, seeing that she had two minutes left before the beginning of the film. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't have time to breathe." she replied as she began to take down the second can.  
  
She finished the second can, getting up from the bar.  
  
"Take care of yourself," Ash said as Alice walked to the door.  
  
"I always do." she replied before exiting.  
  
  
  
She snapped awake, lying on the floor of the shower. The water was awfully cold from it being on for many hours.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
